What's Going On
by Sansa-Stark7
Summary: Sansa was infatuated with him. Joffrey thought she was beautiful that's all... or was it more. Things seem to be just like a fairy tale for Sansa until Joffreys true colors show. Can love be possible despite all this madness. Will be more interaction with the main characters after chapter 1. This is my first fanfiction ever. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Review please. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Sansa was nervous; she was going to meet the royal family. She had hoped they would like her. She heard many stories of how the king and her father fought together, the beauty of the queen, and especially the great looks of their son. She always loved the stories of handsome princes and knights sweeping ladies off their feet to live happily ever after and have many beautiful children. "Maybe I could have a love like the stories", she whispered. Carefully she braided her fire like red hair so she could show off her Tully cheekbones she inherited from her mother. It was time to line up and greet the royal family.**

**"We have been riding for a bloody month where the hell are we" snarled Joffrey. He was exhausted and the weather was getting colder and colder. "Shut it you fool we are arriving now" Robert shouted. That son of him was quite a complainer this whole trip. Joffrey snapped his mouth shut he wouldn't disrespect his father the king. Cersei had been quiet but thought to herself "how dare he speak to my child rudely that fat fool". **

**They halted to a stop and the door of the carriage opened. Cersei gracefully exited and Joffrey jumped out. He looked at the family before him. What a bore this would be pretending to be princely and care about carrying out conversations. He looked over each member individually. First was Ned Stark his father talked greatly of him and their battles together. Then next had to be his wife Catelyn, she was clearly from the river lands with her red hair and blue eyes. Then was Rob he looked much like his mother but also a bore, "I'm probably going to have to spend time with him" he thought boringly. Then the next person he was shocked. She must have been their eldest daughter Sansa. Sure she looked like her mom but it was different, maybe because she was younger. But no her hair was redder more like fire the dragons used to blow thousands for years ago. Her eyes were such a lovely blue he could look straight through them. She was blushing, he realized he was staring but he couldn't turn her eyes away. She was tall, slender had beautiful cheekbones, she... She was just beautiful more so than his mother he thought. But he heard that's all women have their beauty everything else was a bother. With that thought he movies on to the next.**

**This younger girl looked like a dirty horse nothing like her older sister. He could tell she took after the Starks looks. She looked at him rudely and he turned away. Rickon the smallest which Joffrey could care less about took the traits of a Tully. He just wanted to retreat to a bed after this long trip. His father went to pay respects to Lyanna his true love he heard despite his mother's refusals. Joffrey followed a maid who led him to chambers where he rested. **

**Sansa now inside was full of excitement and was swooning "He is even more handsome then they rumored". " I think he looks like a prick" shouted aria. "hey don't talk about the sweet prince like that he is wonderful"! Catelyn was trying to break apart the endless bickering of her daughters. "Girls won't you give it a rest at this rate you'll alarm the whole 7 kingdoms". "But mother she's yelling nasty things about such a wonderful being"' Sansa stated. Catelyn rolled her eyes at her silly children. "They are so different from each other" she chuckled to herself. "Come on now it's time to get ready for the big feast with the royal family tonight" Catelyn said sarcastically enthusiastic. **

**The dining hall was loud with the loud laughter of men and giggling chatter of women. There was more meat, bread, and wine than one could imagine. Sansa and her siblings were sitting up front with the royal family, well except Jon of course he was the HALF sibling as their mother would always remind them. Sansa kept discreetly snatching glances of Joffrey across the table or so she thought, until he spoke up, "I assume my lady likes what she sees" she blushed deeply and responded "maybe my prince JUST maybe". **


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa was skipping and jumping down the halls. Her father just informed her that she and Joffrey were to be married according to the king. They wanted to tie the two houses together; Baratheons and Starks and she was happy to oblige. It was the best day of her life, she could see her future right away a romantic lifetime with her sweet Joffrey and many blonde haired babies all over. She sighed in her daydream and thought Arya would gag at the very thoughts that made her swoon. She chuckled a little how different they were for only 2 years apart. In her daydream she had not paid attention to where she was going and crashed hard onto the ground with another. "I'm sorry, so sorry" Sansa repeatedly stated. "It seems my betrothed is a bit clumsy, but I put no mind to it" a very familiar voice chuckled. She gasped and blushed very deeply. "I'm such an idiot" she thought "Joffrey probably thinks I have the least bit of grace in me". "now tell me my lady are you truly clumsy or was this an act to get rather close to me" he said with his usual smirking face. if it was possible Sansa grew an even deeper shade of red. Sh realized the rather promiscuous position they were in for her at least. his hands were lightly on her waist and she was directly between him. She realized perhaps she was gazing too long into his emerald eyes and she averted her gaze saying "no your grace I would never intentionally act so careless". "oh.. such a shame i was hoping it might be intentional" he said while brushing his hand on her cheeks. "this color on your cheeks is quite beautiful, like a rose I wonder if it could get any deeper" he says while gazing directly into her eyes inches away from her face. Sansa feels the heat rise in her cheeks she feels as if she's going to burst the moment is so intense when suddenly Arya walks by and almost shouts "what in seven hells are you two doing". This turn its Joffreys time to blush and they quickly remove themselves from each other and continue on to their destinations while Sansa tirelessly explains to Arya it was all just a tumble. "But your face is so red like a plump tomato" Arya exclaimed. "just shut it already. "noooooo I'm going to tell everyone of how you are already all lovey dovey starting with... dad" Arya jokingly said while laughing. "You better not" Sansa laughed and tackled her bratty sister.

"Hells, seven hells" Joffrey muttered. Who is she to make him feel embarrassed, feel... something he never felt before. He didn't know what it was the warmth all around his body and especially his cheeks. He tried to play it off by acting cool and teasing her a bit but he couldn't deny he was feeling nervous and something else. She was beautiful he had known that everybody did. Maybe thats why he felt like that. But women never had an effect on him. "They are weak, only good for creating heirs". But somewhere in his statement that felt wrong for her at least. Something about her was different,. She wasn't cold, stiff and cookie cutter like all the other court women she had something in her that was real. Of course he liked the fact that she was beautiful but she was fun to tease and he liked that feeling. He still was unsure of many things but was glad he would get to find out more about this interesting fire in this Sansa girl.

The next morning Sansa woke up and was mortified of the news she heard. Her younger brother Bran had fallen off a tower he always flawlessly climbed and has not wakened. She had to leave for king's landing that day and truly did not want to go for her brothers sake, but something in her heart told her that she must. She prayed to the gods old and new that he would wake up from his slumber. She went to Bran's room to say her goodbyes to bran and her mother. Her mom was torn she could see it she barely said goodbye to Sansa too indulged on her grief of bran. She hugged Robb and even Jon before she left. She felt grey like the sky of Winterfell leaving. She whispered to herself "Arya and I have a lot of getting used to". But it would be exciting and new starting a new life down south, maybe it would be the place she's truly meant to be.

"Arya where are you" Sansa yelled annoyed. Where on earth was her sister they were supposed to ride with the queen and princess Myrcella. She finally found Arya near the stream. "There you are you need to get dressed and come with me". "No i don't want to" Arya bluntly stated. "I don't like the queen and besides Mycah and I are going to search for rubies". "so are you just going to turn down the queen" Sansa said shocked. "yes" Arya said quickly and started off to find her friend. "fine just go we will have fun chatting and eating all the lemon cakes we want" Sansa shouted. But Arya didn't seem to care and waved her off continuing her search for Mycah.

She approached the area where the queen was but was startled by one of the knights. In her fright she falls back onto another man and gasps when she turned around to see his face. "do i scare you that much" the hound said while laughing. Another knight chimed in exclaiming "is that a dire wolf" preparing his sword. In her fear Sansa cowers and hugs lady tightly. She hears Cersei speak "go to her Joffrey". He comes next to her and helps her up, she feels like such a fool for acting frightened in front of the prince and queen. "dog go away you are frightening my betrothed" Joffrey spat. "no no it was not him my price but the other" Sansa said looking down. "ohh Ser Ilyn Payne it is" Cersei exclaimed going on about how he is meant to create a scare in others. "then he is doing well at his job" Sansa awkwardly stated. "I am very sorry if i have offended Ser". She was confused he didn't respond he just stared and walked away. Did he not accept her apology? In her confusion she asked "why does he not respond my prince". That caused Joffrey to slightly chuckle which made her even more confused. "The mad king had his tongue removed with hot pincers years ago". Well that explained enough to her she shuddered at the thought of the action. "Sansa I'm afraid Myrcella have other matters to attend, Joffrey why don't you keep the lady company for the day". "Of course mother it would be my pleasure" Joffrey respectfully stated. "Where would you like to go my lady" he asked. "Anywhere you would like is fine my prince". "How about riding?". "I love riding" Sansa said excited that she would spend the whole day with the handsome prince.

The rode around the river bank, explored caves, and had more fun than expected. He was having the time of his life he never knew Sansa was this fun. She explored with him and listened to all of his stories about each area they were at. She seemed like she was getting hungry so they stopped at a tavern and ordered as much as they wanted especially wine. "This is more than I've ever had father only lets us have one glass" Sansa said sweetly. "Well my betrothed can have as much as she likes" he said proudly. She looked so beautiful under the dim light with her flushed cheeks from maybe having a little too much wine. She also was very interesting to talk to and had many tales to tell especially that Tommen and Myrcella would appreciate being that he likes stories that had at least a couple of deaths in it. Nonetheless she was wonderful. He liked how she accidentally dropped the formalities except for his title around him. She was his now he thought and boy was he glad to have her.

Riding back they heard noises nearby. Sansa was nervous as it was getting late and felt weird having that much wine so she suggested "why don't we go back its getting quite late". "no i want to see what the noise is" Joffrey said excitedly "don't worry you'll be safe with me". She wanted to believe she would but it seemed the wine had an effect on him and just wasn't sure. The approached what the sound was coming from and Sansa couldn't believe her eyes. "Arya" she shouted thinking it's becoming much of a habit to reprimand her sister. "Go away" Arya yelled annoyed that they showed up interrupting them. "your sister?" Joffrey questioned. "And who are you boy?" he asked with a questionable tone. "Mycah my lord" he stated, "the butchers boy" Sansa muttered. "ahh so the butchers boy wants to be a knight eh" "draw your sword" Joffrey demanded. "But this is not a sword she asked me to my lord she asked" Mycah nervously said. "you will not question me and i am your prince not your lord you will do as i say" Joffrey shouted cruelly. What's going on this is not the Joffrey i was with a couple of minutes ago surely it had to be the wine her prince was sweet and caring. "Joffr.." she tried to speak up but her interjected "don't worry i won't hurt him...much" he said meanly said as he started to slice Mycah's face with lions tooth. "No don't touch him" Arya shouted as she hit Joffrey with her wooden stick with all her might. No no no this is not supposed to be happening today was supposed to be beautiful. It all happened so fast sansa could barely tell what was happening. Joffrey called Arya a bitch and swung his sword at her. Sansa knew she had to do something but what she then shouted "Stop it both of you", "you're ruining everything"!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Joffrey went to find Sansa and apologized once more for his actions. His mother insisted but she had not known what he'd done last night. He approached her as she was sewing with her septa. She stood immediately noticing him with a smile on her face. "I have come to officially apologize my lady". He looked straight into her clear blue eyes. They both knew he already had and what he has done and just smiled at each other. It was fun knowing something nobody else knew. "Of course I forgive you, my prince" Sansa stated sure of herself. "I have a gift for you my lady". He pulled out a Lannister Lion gold necklace and gently placed it around her neck she gasped at its beauty. He smirked knowing it would be to her liking. He turned her around and spoke "I'll never disrespect you, I'll never be cruel to you again. "Do you understand me"? She nodded. "You are my lady now, from this day until my last" he said honestly looking at her. He could see she felt the same way and he leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised at first but melted into it. It was his first kiss and hers as well. Even though it was only a couple of pecks he felt electricity. It was so new and exciting he wanted to keep kissing her but he knew that could wait for later. He pulled away and she looked at him with a loving smile. He told her he had duty to attend to and departed.

Sansa had a flushed face all day. That was her first kiss and it was amazing with her lovely prince. She felt like she was on cloud 9 and never wanted to leave that feeling. Nothing could ruin her day…. Or so she though. Her father came rushing up to her his face ridden with worry. "Father what is the problem" ?Sansa asked worried. "Sansa you need to leave, gather Arya and I will send you back to Winterfell" Ned said hurriedly. What what was going on there was no way that she was going to leave kings landing things were going so well with her beloved. 'Why father? Why must we leave"? Sansa wined. "It's no longer safe in kings landing for you and your sister "Ned said firmly. "But I am the crown prince's betrothed I am to be queen and have beautiful blonde babies with the golden haired prince" Sansa almost shouted nervously. Sure she could make him see her way she couldn't leave she just couldn't she was a southerner now. He stood there thinking for a while and she wondered if anything she said caused it. After her came out of his thoughts he just told her to pack leaving a confused Sansa behind.

Sansa awakens to find out that she is now being detained for something horrible. She was being called a traitor because her father was now a traitor. This could not be true she thought she heard about her father not claiming joffrey as the true heir and how her mother held Tyrion Lannister captive. This certainly could not be true why her father a man of honor would deny the 7 kingdoms of its rightful heir. Just days ago the king had passed from a hunting accident so she knew when Joffrey came of age he would be crowned king. What was the issue why would her father deny him of his rightful position and why was her father a prisoner. He was the late kings best friend 7 hells he was the hand of the king surely they were going too far. She needed to go to the court and bring up this issue to king joffrey surely he would fix this.

"If any man in this hall has other matters set for his grace should speak now or go forth untold to silence". Everyone was staring at her especially the queen. She knew she had to speak up for her father. "Your Grace" Sansa gently spoke. "Come forward my lady" Joffrey stated. "Lady Sansa of House Stark" an official boomed. "Do you have some business with the king or the counsel, Sansa" Cersei said with a sickly sweet smile. "I do" Sansa stated. "as it please your grace I ask mercy for my father, Lord Eddard Stark who is hand of the king". She was so nervous but she had to do this to save her father's life Joffrey would help her because he loves her right? Master Pycelle interrupted "treason is a noxious weed, he should be torn out ruthle...". "Let her speak" joffrey interjected "I want to hear what she says" he said while locking his deep green eyes with her. "Thank you your grace" Sansa said with a shaky voice. "So you deny your father's crime" Littlefinger said almost too loudly. "No, my lords, I know he must be punished….all I ask is mercy" Sansa said pleadingly. "I know my lord father must regret what he did, he was King Roberts's friend and he loved him you _all_ know he loved him, he never wanted to be hand until the king asked him. They must have lied to him Lord Renly or lord Stannis or somebody they must have lied" she clenched through her teeth anger welling up because her father should be free! "He said I wasn't the king….why did he say that"? Joffrey questioned. "He was badly hurt, Master Pycelle was giving him milk of the poppy he wasn't himself otherwise he never would have said it" Sansa firmly stated. Then Varys chimed in "child's faith such sweet innocence and yet they say wisdom oft comes from the mouths of babes". Master Pycelle repeats again "treason is treason". Sansa was annoyed with this guy he wasn't going to give her a break was he. "Anything else"? Joffrey asks firmly. "If you still have any affection in your heart for me **please** do me this kindness your grace" Sansa pleaded realizing asking this of him was harder than she though. She watched him for a bit as he sat back on his throne with a confused looking face. She really hoped he would spare her father because he defiantly had to have affection for her all the other times before he showed her just that. "Your sweet words have moved me, but your father has to confess; **he has to confess **and say that I'm the **King"!**

A/N: This chapter isn't that long and sorry it followed the story line very closely I'll be changing things up soon and will update soon


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day that Eddard would confess Sansa was nervous as ever. She knew that her price would give him mercy like she asked. Over the last few days she had a lovely time with him and felt herself slowly falling in love with him. HE had been kind, chivalrous, and witty but lately he seemed harsher especially the way he spoke to her when she pleaded. Maybe because of the passing of his father he must be stressed lately, she came up with excuses that seemed to make sense. Joffrey loved her she thought and she loved him just as dearly and he would keep his word. But she felt something in her head telling her that things were going to go wrong. She tried to shake the feeling that carried on until the trial.

Lord Eddard stark was brought out in front of the crowd and the king. The people were rude as ever shoving him and slurring names at him. Serves that bastard right joffrey thought. How dare he call me a false king! I am the true heir the eldest son of Robert Baratheon. He looked over to Sansa who seemed quite pleased that her father would be alright. He had grown rather fond of Sansa over the past days and had some kind of bond he couldn't quite decipher yet. But she was a traitor's daughter and just for that he wanted to wipe that smile off her face. "I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and hand of the king" Ned began. He looked over to Sansa for support and she nodded assuringly and he continued. "I come before you to confess my treason… In the sights of gods and men I betrayed the faith of my king and the trust of my friend Robert". "I swore to protect and defend his children, but before his blood was cold I plotted to murder his son, and seize the throne for myself". Joffrey knew most of this was a lie but did not care it was much to fun to watch the people lash out at him. "Let the high septom and Baylor the Blessed bear witness to what I say". He looked as if he was sick to his stomach before stating "Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the iron throne". Yes good joffrey thought that's right I am the heir the power is mine and you had no right to try and deny me of it. "By the grace of all the gods, lord of the seven kingdoms, and protector of the realm" Ned said finally. Master Pycelle began " As..As we sin so we suffer, this man has confessed his crimes in sight of gods and men. The gods are just but beloved Baylor told us they can also be merciful… what is to be done with this traitor your Grace"? The crowd shouted cruelly towards Ned again and joffrey smiled saying "My mother wishes me to let lord Eddard join the nights watch, stripped of all titles and powers he would serve the realm in permanent exile. And my lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father". She smiled over at him giving him her usual sugar sweet smile that he loved. But he was about to change that. She made him feel these things he couldn't describe and now she was a traitor's daughter. It was her fault for these feelings. He knew what he was going to do and the thought of it made his face contort to a sickly sweet smile. "But they've the soft hearts of women. So as long as I'm your king treason shall never go unpunished! Ser IIyn Bring me his head"! Sansa and his mother started yelling but the hell if he was going to listen to them. Sansa screamed stop him and was restrained, tears threatening to fall down her face. He didn't like to see her like that but Eddard needed to be punished for what he did and so did she for even being related to him. The crown cheered and shouted clearly supporting his decision. He could feel all the power and control that he had well up in him. Yes I am the King! He thought. I have the power and can do whatever I please. Cersei kept trying ti change her sons mind telling him this was not a good idea and that he should keep what he promised but he does not listen. Sansa yelled and thrashed as the sword was being drawn and Varys and the small council tried to intervene but to no prevail. Ned looked around bewildered and lost and finally put his head down in defeat to Joffrey's delight. The in a seconds notice the head was off. A flock of ravens flew past and it was over. He turned around noticing that Sansa fainted in grief. Worried he rushed over but before he could get there she carried off to be sealed in her chambers. She's a prisoner, _his_ betrothed. Pleased he could not feel even though he thought he would given the events that just happened. He walked back into the cold darkness of his throne room to sit on the iron throne that was rightfully his even though it didn't feel like that anymore.

Sansa woke up in her chambers. She felt physically and emotionally drained. She then remembered the events that just happened. She threw herself back in the bed with many conflicting thoughts. Why would her beloved do this to her. Didn't he love her! He killed her father even after she pleaded him not to. How could I have been so stupid? She thought to herself. It's not fair the man that she loved killed one of the most important men in her life. She shouted trying to convince herself "I hate him! I Hate JOFFREY". No matter how many times she said it she knew it wasn't true. She couldn't bring herself to hate the man he had her father slaughtered. The thoughts in her head fought against each other endlessly until she made a decision. It would be a decision to survive. She was a prisoner, daughter of a traitor, and she was an idiot who shouldn't be in love. She laid back down clutching the doll her father had made for her while going back into another mourning endless sleep.

Joffrey thought about his actions. He didn't regret them but felt some ominous way about what he did that he couldn't describe. He wanted to see Sansa the last he heard of was that she has been in a sleep for days. He needed to see her he didn't know why he cared but somehow. Oblivious the grief he just caused her he made his way towards her chambers. ~~There were guards at the front of her door. That's right she's a prisoner what in the 7 hells am I doing here he thought as he pushed open her door. There she was staring out lifelessly through her window. She looked different …. Still beautiful but pale cold and stiff she looked as if she was dead. He moved over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to abruptly turn around instantly bringing the life back to her.

She gasped when she saw who was there. She didn't know what to do, what to say or how to feel around him. So she stood cold staring straight into his eyes. She noted how he seemed taken aback by her glare. Maybe he doesn't know what to say either she thought. "Sansa…" he began but she cut him off. "don't" she snarled sharply. She surprised herself this was the first time she sounded far from a lady and more like her sister oh how she wondered where she was. He then embraced her tightly shocking her as he said "don't you dare speak to me like that I am the _**King **_you are a traitors daughter "he whispered. He said this but it somehow felt like he didn't mean it. What does he mean by all of this he first kills my father and then comes and does this to me now, what is wrong with him I dint understand his actions she creamed to herself in her head. Why was he doing this to her why just why… couldn't she hate him? She accepted the embrace but stood there confused. It seems like hours that he held her but he eventually let go and left her in her dark chambers alone back to her scrambling thoughts that ate away all her energy that she would surly need in a place like this.

A/N: sorry it took long I was going to update Sunday but after watching the red wedding episode I was struck with grief and still am. I have only begun reading the first book so I had no idea of the events that came to happen. I will update again this week before watching game of thrones in case it strucks me with grief. BTW I'm trying to keep Joffrey's character here with the same personality just a few different things about him.


End file.
